


相互矛盾

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 那又能怎麼樣呢。就算那樣，又能怎麼樣呢。反正從未得到過，那麼也不會知道失去的滋味。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	相互矛盾

1.

「你知道嗎？這樣真的很扭曲。」

李抒澔敲著電腦鍵盤講，口氣很不解也很不屑。機械工匠咬著口香糖，繼續摁著滑鼠調整數據，這樣行嗎？他把電腦螢幕轉過來，對著坐在沙發上揉眉心的那人看。

「還行吧，還行吧。」呂煥雄勉強瞥了一眼，很快地又低下頭去和自己的膝蓋乾瞪眼。「不要有記憶，那很好。」

「你幹嘛不直接追他就好？」

「你不懂啦。」  
李抒澔盤著腿窩在那張改造過的皮質辦公椅上，哦──是嗎。他的眼神跟著呂煥雄走，看著他站起身勉強走到巨大電腦主機後頭旁的實驗室裡。玻璃是透明的，他看著呂煥雄躊躇地站在玻璃水箱前不敢抬頭。喂，他出聲喊，你不看，那委託我又有什麼意義？

呂煥雄貼著地板掃他一眼，你沒讓他穿衣服！他罵了一句，我要怎麼看？  
他才剛出生，李抒澔回，你出生就穿衣服了？少裝矜持好嗎，還要矜持的話就給我滾回去。

輸液裡的那具身體浮浮沉沉，睫毛斂著，微捲的黑髮在透明的液體裡飄蕩。呂煥雄抬頭去看的時候還是忍不住愣了一下，真的一模一樣誒。他喃喃自語，手按上了玻璃。他什麼時候會醒？

「隨時。」李抒澔彈彈手指，「你給我半年時間，建模，AI設置都綽綽有餘。現在只差看你什麼時候要把他領回去......只是記得回來更新雲端資料。」  
「好，那我先轉尾款給你。帳戶一樣？」

對。李抒澔從椅子上滑了下來，慢慢踱到呂煥雄身旁，和他一起欣賞自己的作品。謝謝惠顧～歡迎下次光臨...不過應該不會有下次了，哈。

RAVN坐在床上看他，身上穿著剛剛和李抒澔借來的衣服。呂煥雄的衣服對他而言都太小了，連塞進去都有點困難。他也不知道今天就可以帶他回來，總不能讓他裸著身體和他一起進公寓吧，他在瞪李抒澔逼問說有沒有售後服務的時候，機械工匠才轉身進他的私人休息室拿一套自己的休閒服出來給他。記得還我！呂煥雄坐上車時還聽到李抒澔在工作室門口前衝著他的車屁股喊。我就那套衣服！

嗨。RAVN對他笑，呂煥雄幾乎不敢和他對視，眼睛垂著沒看他。呃，你好。

其實當時呂煥雄真的沒有想那麼多，頭開始萌生訂製一個專屬仿生人時是在剛入職兩年多吧。李抒澔之前在煥雄來探進度的時候有問過他倆的關係，他聳聳肩說是同事，但很快又被李抒澔拆穿，像剛糊上的窗紙再度被捅破。沒有人會訂一個同事的人造人。李抒澔說，手指在鍵盤上舞得飛快，頭也不回。要麼你喜歡他，要麼你恨他，恨到想訂一個仿生人來奴役他，凌虐他，看他生不如死的樣子，然後得到解脫。

他湊過來吻他的唇角時，呂煥雄又在反思這個問題了。也許愛恨皆有之......啊，真的是軟的。他忍不住又想，所以，金英助本人接吻也不閉眼嗎？

RAVN在床上摟著他的懷抱很溫暖，呂煥雄往裡頭又蹭了蹭。入秋後的夜晚還是開始冷了，他不願說自己寂寞，只是有時候仍會想念其他人的體溫，不是朋友那種鼓勵或是打鬧性質的擁抱，而是在生命中總在尋尋覓覓的那種。再怎麼孤僻的人還是會偷偷貪求溫暖，希望在這個冷酷的社會尋找自己唯一的避風港。

......找不到就自己造個吧。他貼著RAVN的胸膛，有衣物柔軟精的味道，然後生澀地說了句我愛你。  
RAVN溫柔地吻他的額頭，回，我也愛你。

2\. 

其實他一開始並不擅長應付金英助。呂煥雄是在大學時期認識他的，但也稱不上熟識，就頂多算是朋友的朋友，在路上遇見會點點頭打聲招呼的那種吧。  
金英助就是那種典型的，所謂的風雲人物。長得帥，人緣好，脾氣不錯，又是個努力家。即便呂煥雄念的系和金英助不同，但在系內也可以常常聽見他的名字。「金英助說...」「聽說金英助...」...。因此呂煥雄對金英助的印象便由他人的話語模模糊糊地建構出來，但又意外地有畫面感。  
第一次見到本人是在吵吵嚷嚷的學餐，呂煥雄端著盤子要找位子，卻看見大家口中的金英助被人群擁在中央，像微服出巡的皇，但又沒有那種惹人厭的高傲神采。呂煥雄看了幾眼，便回過頭去繼續找他的位子。

反正注定是倆世界的人。

「雄尼呀，在想什麼？」  
「噢...啊，英助哥。」

金英助拄著他漂亮的臉蛋，蹲在他的工作桌前瞇著眼笑。呂煥雄在心裡默默罵了聲，是貓嗎？一點聲也沒有？不過想想也是，認識這麼久，他也曾未看穿過金英助的心思。

「難道說在想我嗎？」  
「...別說一些難笑的笑話，哥明明知道自己的幽默感很差勁。」  
畢竟這種話也很難笑出來吧，心臟像是要跳出喉嚨一樣。他甚至懷疑金英助可以聽到他的心跳。於是他彎下腰去拉開抽屜。哥是要來拿上次主管給我的那個航艦銷售專案的嗎？呂煥雄邊翻找資料邊說，沒看對方。我擬完了，你拿去看看，可以的話就順便幫我繳上去吧。

金英助接過資料，翻開來仔細讀了遍。呂煥雄裝著在忙，偷偷看金英助梳理得整齊的頭髮。睡起時應該是翹得才對。他想起RAVN捲曲柔軟的頭髮，晨起時總會翹得亂七八糟。本人也是一樣嗎？

他裝作不在意嗡嗡作響的耳朵，倒不是擔心自己擬了好幾夜的案子被駁回，而是在緊張蹲在眼前的這人。肌肉繃得死緊，他聽著金英助的呼吸聲，然後，繼續假裝不在乎。

「寫得很好啊，應該一次就能過吧？」  
金英助闔上資料，雙眼放光。  
「話說你最近氣色很好？談戀愛了？」  
「......啊啊。」

該回答什麼好呢？不是，只是手邊案子結束了，可以早點睡了。不是，只是最近比較少吃外食，改成自己煮了。不是，只是，只是......只是...

不說又怎麼樣呢？說又怎麼樣呢？事情難道會因為這樣而變得更好或更糟嗎？

於是他抬起頭。是的，我談戀愛了。他講得很認真，即便心在滴血。英助哥。

3.

第一次和金英助見面的場合其實是在聯誼。

李建熙軟磨硬泡地磨著呂煥雄，要他陪他去聯誼。你真的膽子很小誒。呂煥雄忙著在電腦上敲敲打打，該死，怎麼在開學前偏偏選到了特別硬的課啊？他後悔莫及，真應該好好爬爬論壇再選課的。就不該貪睡。

「可是，可是。」李建熙看起來快哭了，「抒澔哥他...連假日都在實驗室！這次是他第一次要參加耶！」

呂煥雄假裝沒聽見。  
友情和道義之間，他選擇了學分。  
李建熙見苦肉計沒有用，便整個人橫在呂煥雄的電腦前，和他大眼瞪小眼。拜託。他眨著眼睛裝可愛，呂煥雄冷著臉看著他，他對於從小到大的同桌，為了一個男人居然出賣自己的尊嚴這件事感到痛心疾首(只是呂煥雄沒有說)。

走開。呂煥雄說，不然你上堂沒來的通識課筆記我就拿去給孫東柱，叫他看完就拿去碎紙機絞碎。  
「你...太狠心了...你是巫婆...」李建熙捏著嗓假哭。「當朋友這麼久...你還是這樣對我...你沒有心...」

「你看著我的黑眼圈還敢講這種話？天天滿堂還早八，我可一堂也沒翹過。」

但最後呂煥雄還是陪李建熙去了。嘴上說累但心裡其實還是挺擔心這小子，呂煥雄吃著炸雞，斜眼看著兩眼放光的李建熙。要是有尾巴的話估計都要被這小子給搖斷了。

而且，金英助怎麼會來啊？他看起來不像是會來這種場合的人？

燈光很昏暗，黃色的光毛茸茸地潑在狹小的餐桌上。很吵，很喧鬧。呂煥雄實在無暇顧及這麼多，煙味和酒味幾乎要把他淹沒在裡頭，他捏著酒杯勉強自己灌了一口，冰涼的液體順著喉管落在胃裡，苦澀的味道讓呂煥雄整個人皺縮了起來。

女孩子靠著他說話，聽說煥雄很會跳舞？我以前高中就知道你了哦。這樣啊，謝謝。他敷衍地應道。香水的味道熏得發暈，又濕又黏的肌膚觸感讓他感到難受。

他好想逃。

「煥雄啊、」有人在叫他，用手輕輕圈住他的手腕。「走吧，去外面吹吹風吧。」

他依稀聽見那個溫潤的嗓音說，煥雄醉了，我帶他出去吹風，休息一下。那雙手溫柔而冰涼，握著他的手把他帶離那個地方。呂煥雄跟隨著那人跌跌撞撞地往前走，喧囂逐漸遠離，晚風徐徐地吹在他發燙的臉上。勉強可以穩住身體時他才後知後覺地要道謝，但轉頭看見金英助時還是震驚不已。

「謝謝您...」呂煥雄咬著不清楚的發音，「英助...哥。」  
「你知道我的名字嗎？」

金英助在夜色裡像隻漂亮而優雅的黑貓在給自己順毛，他撐著欄杆望著他，呂煥雄看見金英助眼睛裏倒映著的自己。惶恐，不安，帶著酒意。呂煥雄。他瞇著眼睛，眼角帶著笑。我啊，可以叫你雄尼嗎？

醒來時他聞到了煎培根的香味。呂煥雄起身時發現下身已經被RAVN清理乾淨了，連內褲也換了一條。他汲著拖鞋走進廚房，抱著胸看著戀人。醒了？RAVN笑得很溫柔，趕快去洗漱吧，馬上可以吃飯了。

這麼幸福真的沒問題嗎？在擁有了RAVN後他一直這麼想著，畢竟在單戀了金英助這麼久的一段時間，他也沒有想過自己真的會去訂仿生人。

過去他想不明白那些去訂製仿生人的人們，為什麼要特地去創造假的幸福呢？但現在呂煥雄總算懂了。想著挺可笑卻也挺可悲，那些在過去幻想的現實終於成真，那種欣喜若狂如置雲端的感覺簡直無可言喻。  
儘管一切都是假的，是如此端不上檯面，甚至得藏著掖著。但他甘之如飴。

金英助在知道他交往時並無追問太多，只是淡淡地說了聲恭喜便離開了。那天他回家躲在RAVN的懷裡大哭了一場。RAVN順著他的背，什麼也沒說，只是默默地問了句，惹你哭的人就是我嗎。

那又能怎麼樣呢。就算那樣，又能怎麼樣呢。

反正從未得到過，那麼也不會知道失去。

4.

世界上的愛有兩種，一種是一見鍾情，一種是日久生情。十九歲的呂煥雄發現自己墜入愛河，想把自己拉起，卻功敗垂成。他試著別再去注意金英助的蹤跡，試著別再去豎起耳朵聽有關金英助的任何事情。但做不到。

他甚至去修了金英助的選修課，即便他根本不是本科生，也對那個領域一竅不通。但在他一個人苦思猛想(要說為了戀愛修課是一回事，但是學分也是很重要的一回事)之際，也是金英助來幫他。

「雄尼很厲害耶，這堂課幾乎都是大三的學生才修的──」金英助拿著螢光筆畫線，「而且，雄尼也不是本科生。真的好厲害。」  
「沒、沒有...」呂煥雄咬著嘴巴，「只是...」

只是想為了和哥多相處一點而已，只是想知道不一樣的哥而已。呂煥雄滿懷愧疚，因為這種私人到不行的理由來修這堂課，他打從心底對教授感到抱歉。

「只是我們雄尼特別優秀不是嗎，教授很稱讚你呢。」金英助慢條斯理地說，用鉛筆在筆記的空白處圖圖畫畫。「我啊，如果能和雄尼一樣就好了。」  
「怎麼會，哥這麼優秀。」

金英助的筆停了下來，若有所思地抬起眼盯著他看。再怎麼優秀還是會有得不到的東西呢。雄尼，有過什麼特別想要的東西嗎？

「...有。」  
「是什麼呢？」  
「不...不能說。」  
「噯。一點都不行嗎？」  
「......不行。」  
「就算我說了我想要的東西做交換，也沒辦法嗎？」  
「......沒辦法。」

說到底他們根本沒有什麼更深一步的關係。同一個大學的學長學弟，修同一門課的同學，剛好分組到一起的組員。說到底不就是這麼淺薄的關係嗎？要是這時候趁勢告白不是顯得很奇怪嗎？金英助一定會覺得我很膚淺吧。呂煥雄頭又低了下去，那這樣的話，他不就和繞著金英助轉這的那些人一樣嗎。

「雄尼啊，真的什麼也不明白呢。」  
「不明白的是哥啊。」

呂煥雄下意識地回。誒，什麼意思...金英助拉住他，但呂煥雄掙開了。啊，是的。臨走前他又說了一句，也許我真的什麼也不明白吧。

「要維修兩個月啊，」李抒澔推推眼鏡，對著躺在檯子上頭的RAVN比劃了一下。「更新一下系統，還有耗損的零件...我說啊，使用適當就好了吧，呂煥雄。」

使用適當。呂煥雄的耳朵蹭地發燙，太多次了嗎？而且不知為何，由李抒澔親口講這種事情，就顯得格外羞恥。

「話說你和金英助現在怎麼著？我記得你們不是同間公司嗎，」李抒澔對著電腦敲敲打打，「不是還得天天見面。」  
「是啊，下個禮拜還得一起去出差。」

呂煥雄想著就胃疼。自從上次坦白了之後，他就幾乎天天躲著金英助。像大學那時一樣。他也不是很明白自己為何總要逃避，可能是天性使然吧，呂煥雄也不想再深入思考。比起那些，他更擔心的是下星期三天兩夜的出差，得去鄰縣和航母設備的母公司談生意...一個人就算了，要和金英助去，真的還有比這更讓人頭痛的事情嗎？

「唉，真的，你們都是讓人傷腦筋的傢伙。」李抒澔喃喃自語，「為什麼人都要披著皮過生活啊？」  
「什麼？」  
「我的意思是，沒事。」李抒澔朝他翻白眼。「快走吧，比起這裡，你更需要擔心的是金英助。」

5\. 

嚴格來說，金英助和呂煥雄曾經做過一次。不過呂煥雄從來不曾認真看待過那次因酒精而亂套的性愛。那是性，不是愛。

那次他們都喝醉了，跌跌撞撞攙扶著彼此。金英助很重，光是要攙著他好好行走都有一定難度了，何況是自己也喝了酒的呂煥雄。實在沒辦法，他一拐一拐地攙著學長走進了閃著霓虹燈光的汽車旅館。

雄尼。金英助半夢半醒地喃喃，兩眼撲朔迷離。呂煥雄拖著金英助進浴室洗漱，他撐著身體剝掉了金英助的衣服時，對方卻壓著他吻了上來。雄尼。他軟軟地喊，同他的唇一樣柔軟──金英助光裸的胸膛貼著他，項鍊撓得他胸口發癢。他的吻是這麼富有侵略性，和他的人完全不一樣。呂煥雄掙扎著想逃卻沒有力氣，應該說，酒精攪得他腦袋發暈。金英助下身的東西大得幾乎烙得他的腿根生疼，抵在那裡像是要彰顯他的存在一樣──

他已經不清楚究竟是誰佔誰便宜了。金英助寬厚的手掌墊在他的後腦，兇猛的吻幾乎刮得他什麼也想不清楚，只是不斷地進入，又濕，又黏，甚至帶著酒氣。到底是喝了多少才把自己錯認成別人呢？呂煥雄迷迷糊糊地想，任憑金英助離開他的唇，沿著光裸的脖頸一路往下吻至胸膛時，呂煥雄制止了他。

不對，不對，呂煥雄迷離地說，你要吻的地方是，這裡，這裡──

他湊上去吻他。金英助瞪大了眼睛卻又很快地陷入了狂暴而濃烈的吻。星星之火足以燎原，火燒得又急又快，慾望交纏著彼此，誰也無法脫身。

那一夜是個錯誤。

「資料，要看嗎？」呂煥雄從公事包裡拿出一疊紙張，垂著眼，沒看他。「整理好了。」

「謝謝。」

金英助像希臘眾神親手雕琢出來的石膏像，精緻，美好，動人──從以前到現在都是如此。他修長而修剪得整齊的手指翻動紙頁時，呂煥雄很難不去回想當時它們進入自己時被濡濕的樣子。  
他們坐在飛速行駛的列車上，搖搖晃晃，如同呂煥雄的心。他還沒有成熟的足夠面對一切的心，所以他才需要RAVN的存在。

「還好嗎？」  
「指...？」  
「和你的...伴侶。」金英助看起來有點躊躇才講出那個詞。「你看起來沒什麼精神。」  
「挺好的。」  
「這樣啊，那就好。」

案子談得很順利，結束之後倆便一同返回酒店。一路上確實沒有什麼話可以講，除了一些瑣碎的公事之外。金英助看起來很疲憊，但呂煥雄也不好問這麼多──和之前的理由相同，除了同事之外，他們又有什麼關係可言呢？

「他溫柔嗎？」  
「誰？」  
「你的男友。」  
金英助背對著他，看不見表情。呂煥雄把行李放了下來，看著金英助的背影。他想到了過去在夜裡對他笑的貓，溫柔地喚他雄尼，語氣幾乎要滴出水，還有在他的筆記上留下一隻可愛的黑貓的金英助。

「是的，他很溫柔。」最後呂煥雄說，「我很愛他，從以前，到現在。」

後來呂煥雄知道他們之中似乎有什麼破碎了，只是他尚未發覺。

6.

今天是接RAVN回家的日子。呂煥雄開著車來到了李抒澔的家門口。李抒澔倚在門口，像是一直在等他的到來。

「......一切都很好，性能升級了，更新到了雲端，隨時可以備份，零件也......」李抒澔邊走邊說，領著呂煥雄來到巨大的玻璃水缸前。像初次前面一樣，RAVN光裸著，在輸液裡頭像是睡著一樣。

這次有準備他的衣服吧？李抒澔問。  
有啊，在這裡。

呂煥雄在彎下腰去拎提袋時看見了幾張散落在地上的紙張。他拾起然後翻過時瞪大了眼睛。

那是他。他的設計圖。  
更確切一點，是呂煥雄的仿生人的設計圖。

「這、這個......」  
「雄、雄尼...你怎麼會在這裡？」

比起設計圖，更讓人震驚的是那熟悉的嗓音。他抬頭，然後看見自己過去的前輩現在的同事站在他的眼前。金英助又越過他，看見在輸液裡浮沉的RAVN。

這是怎麼一回事？呂煥雄抖著嗓問。你為什麼在這裡？  
我想理由和你一樣吧。金英助沒有看他。

「可是，你沒有理由喜歡我。」  
「啊啊，這個...」金英助走上前，接過他手裡的設計圖。「我應該算是一見鍾情的那種類型吧。」

—end. 

「他叫什麼名字？」

金英助看著坐在學餐角落的男孩，對李抒澔架拐子。好友瞄了一眼，說是叫呂煥雄，最近曖昧對象的朋友的樣子。

知道瘋狂墜入愛河的感覺嗎？喘不過氣和愛得幾近瘋狂的那種？總而言之金英助是知道了。

他纏著李抒澔去聯誼，藉故釣出呂煥雄，然後和他更進一步──男孩默許了他喊他雄尼，金英助當然也樂此不疲。

他認真地想追求呂煥雄，但孩子和他中間總隔著一條線，看不見摸不著，但它就在那兒，不管金英助怎麼努力想破除，呂煥雄就是保持著安全距離。

因此金英助在新學期，煩悶的通識課上驚喜地瞧見男孩時也是訝異不已，但心裡卻不禁暗自竊喜。他終於有理由可以靠近呂煥雄了，他心愛的人卻推開他。

最讓他不明白的是那一夜，雖然兩人都喝酒了，但是他很清楚呂煥雄主動吻了他──但那個晚上結束了之後，呂煥雄卻逃得不見蹤跡。他吻了我，卻又逃走......金英助困惑又迷惘。他總是沒辦法理解後輩在想什麼。

所以說當金英助得知，一直以來他嫉妒的人是自己的時候，真是覺得自己是個大白癡。這件事大概會成為李抒澔拿來笑他一輩子的材料了。


End file.
